The Way We Were
by Safehavenfan
Summary: Sabrina left Port Charles borken hearted after then death of her son Gabriel. When Sabrina meets Richard DeLuca he heales her and makes all of her broken dreams come true. But soon all of Sabrina's dream trun into a dranges nightmare when she learnes Richard's seacted/ The one pereson the broken her heart is the one that can put her back together and healer her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Scine we get to see Patrick story line while Sabrina is gone. My friend Patty and I came with this fanfic idea what would be going on with Sabrina while she is Puerto Rico. We hope you enjoy it and don't worry I will be finshing Listen to Your Heart.**

Chapter 1.

Sabrina stood outside the church. She could still feel Patrick's hands holding onto hers & got the sense that he didn't want to let go, like he really didn't want her to leave, but she didn't understand why & she didn't want to ask him. Her sweet Gabriel was her reason for living after Patrick walked away from her last Christmas eve & went back to Robin. How could she come back from that?!  
Patrick & Emma were not her family anymore. They're Robin's, she's reminded of that every time she sees Patrick's wedding ring. Sabrina turned around & looked the church for a moment knowing she wouldn't be able to keep the promise she made telling Patrick that she'd be back.  
...

Sabrina knew the plane ride back to Puerto Rico would be long & her cousin Juan was asleep before they even took off. Sabrina had way to much on her mind to sleep. Her mind just wouldn't shut off.  
The 1 thing she knew for sure is that she had to get out of Port Charles. Yes she would miss Felix, Liz & Epiphany but it would break her heart every time she would see Patrick, Emma & Robin together as a family. When she had her little breakdown & she thought it was the day before her wedding instead of her son's funeral she knew it was a sign to get out of PC.  
Memories of Patrick & Emma were coming back to her in waves. All she wants is for Patrick & Emma to be happy, but she didn't want a front row seat in watching it be w/ someone else. It would just be a reminder of the family she lost. and w/ Gabriel gone & now her there's nothing stopping Patrick, Emma & robin being a happy family for when robin comes back from Africa. And eventually it will be like they weren't apart for those 2 yrs. Sabrina knows that Patrick & Emma would move on & that's what she needs to do as well. She needs a fresh start.  
Before she knew it the captain came over the pa system announcing their arrival in Sam Juan & everyone should buckle up. Sabrina woke up Juan & told him they're home. After getting their luggage & were waiting for a cab Sabrina thought to herself...this is it, you need to put the past behind you & think about your future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sabrina had just walked out of the church & Patrick was sitting on the church pew just heartbroken. He just had to let go of Gabriel & Sabrina.  
The memorial service was gut wrenching but he was glad he had Sabrina by his side.

He couldn't believe Sabrina was leaving for Puerto Rico. It didn't matter how long she was gone. A sudden chill went through his body, it was so cold he could feel it in his bones. It got scared. He didn't know what he was gonna do w/o her. In his head hr knew it was best for her to go to recover from everything but he didn't want her to go. It took everything he had to let go over hands & keep from shouting out DON'T GO! & take her in his arms & kiss her til she couldn't breathe!  
He looked down his wedding band & knew Sabrina was the woman he was in love with & wanted to share his life with. He was glad robin showed him how to love someone ,but everything that has happened these past 2 yrs changed him. He will always love Robin but Sabrina was the woman he wanted a life with. He loves Sabrina so much he aches for her.

Patrick knows he can't go to Sabrina until he's completely free to be w/ her on EVERY way possible. He got out his cell & called up Diane. He tells her he wants to hire her in order to get a divorce from Robin & get full custody of Emma. She agrees & tells him she'll get right on it. He gets off the phone, stands up & goes & give Gabriel's coffin a soft kiss & tells him he'll never stop loving & missing him. And apologizes to him he's gotta go for now. He's gotta go get your mom back!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The cab pulled up to Juan's house; still shaken by the days events Sabrina decided to take walk on the beach. The beach gave her comfort when nothing else could but not this time. The pain was still to fresh for her, it was like someone punched her in the gut. She couldn't breathe because of all the pain she still feels. All the memories she's been trying so hard to banish were suddenly back w/ a vengeance. Her legs gave out from under her & she was falling to the sand & water. She let her sobs take her where they will. From the moment she saw the positive plus sign on the pregnancy test she thought her life had a purpose again, even after her darkest hour she saw that there was a glimmer of light just waiting to burst through. And in an instant it was taken from her all over again. "Why did you take him from me...she shouted out loud! She starred up towards the clouds knowing she wouldn't get an answer. "You take everything from me...why...what have I done to deserve this misery & pain!?"  
Sabrina laid her head on top of her knees. Sabrina was in such a state that she didn't see Juan come up to her. He wrapped her in his arms. She just sat there in Juans arms & the tears just wouldn't stop. After awhile she barely had any strength in her. Juan held her up as they walked back to the house.  
Their friend Theresa left a message on the machine asking them both to come to the bar to have some drinks. Remembering Theresa had a crush on Juan Sabrina said yes let's go & hoping that would help her wake up from the hellish nightmare she was in. She decided to wear skinny jeans, heels & a cutout top; w/ her hair long & curly.  
When they got to the bar all 3 hung out a table. After awhile Theresa wanted to dance & Juan happily guided her to the dance floor. Sabrina decided to get another drink the bar. As she was making her way back to the table she ran into someone tall or rather a tall glass filled w/ beer, which proceeded to spill all over the nan holding it. Feeling like a klutz she started apologizing to him in spanish. She looked up promptly lost the ability to breathe. This man was soooo gorgeous. He had chocolate Brown hair & eyes to match. (& we all know she's a sucker for that type).  
The man told her no harm no foul & introduced himself ad Richard DeLuca. She said hi & gave him her name. She was pleasently shocked when he asked her to join him his table. She hesitated a little but then thought why not. Why not spend some time w/ a super hot guy. They made their way to the tables by the pooltable. Where they played & chatted about almost everything under the sun. She wasn't ready to open to him about het son or life on Port Charles. I mean she just met this guy...LOL! As the night turned into early hrs of the morning Sabrina realized it was time to go home. She knew it was safe to go home b/c Juan sent her a text earlier that night saying he was going to Theresa's place.  
Richard got her a cab & just stood there as the cab drove off w/ Sabrina in it. Sabrina looked back & saw Richard standing there & Patrick's face entered her mind. She thought to herself...I love you but I need to move on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Sabrina woke up feeling a little better than yesterday (emotionally). She decided to take her coffee out on the beach & just take in the morning air. It was a beautiful morning watching the sun hover over the water. It wasn't to hot or cold. She was remembering last night & meeting Richard. He gave a good 1st impression however there was something she couldn't put her finger on it that she wasn't at ease with. She was happy that last night didn't go that far.

When she walked back into the house Juan was home & playing something on the keyboard & humming like he was trying to find the words lyrics to go w/ it. She loved that Juan was a musician. She remembers their childhood when they sang together. When Juan realized that Sabrina was watching & listening he grabbed 2 mics & led her into a song they used to sing together(lean on me). They spent the rest of the morning just singing songs.

As their voices rang through the house Sabrina heard the doorbell ringing. She went to the door & it was a delivery man w/ 2 dozen red roses.

Sabrina Santiago? Yes!

These are for you.

Beaming Sabrina sat the roses on the table.

Wow it looks like you got a secret admirer. Juan stated.

I think I do Sabrina responded while blushing. She took the card & it read..

Thank you for a wonderful night, I hope we can do it again soon. Then he gave his #. Richard

Who are they from Juan asked? Richard. Richard the guy from the bar last night? Yes!

Sabrina how did he know where I lived & your address? Juan asked defensively.

I told him we were cousins & I was staying w/ you. And I'm sure every florist on town has your address on their system.

Sabrina, what about Patrick? He still loves you Juan stated.

Oh, that's BULLSHIT! Patrick stopped loving me when robin turned up alive. It was great having me around to help w/ Emma! I was only fooling myself thinking it was love. I was living in a fairytale thinking I was gonna get my happily ever after. My life w/ Patrick & Emma is not gonna happen. Every time I think I'm the happy & things look good something happens & I end up w/ my heartbroken. Patrick has the family he wants e/ robin & Emma & I'm not in PC anymore. And me not being there is the best thing for ME. I want Patrick to be happy I just don't want to watch it from the sidelines. Sabrina was saying all this w/ tears streaming down her cheeks. And I know Patrick doesn't love me enough b/c as soon as robin appeared he threw me away like garbage & just hopped back into his old life w/ robin like I didn't exsist.

When I discovered I was pregnant I was so happy again. I was finally gonna have a family w/ me my child. I was gonna be a mom! But once again God decided I haven't had enough heartbreak & Gabriel died.

I lost my mom, abondand by my dad, haven't found someone who loves me as much as I love him.

I'm tired of being a victim, bring a dart board for every needle of pain. I want to be happy I deserve to be happy & of Richard wants to be the man to give me that then so be it! Sabrina yelled & stomping off w/ the card intending to call Richard & set up a date.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Patrick sat on the couch w/ a photo of him,Sabrina & Emma last yrs

4 of July picnic on one hand & a pic of Gabriel's sonogram in the other. He put the 2 photos together as he imagines what life would've been like if robin had never come back & the accident never happened.

Patrick starts to go into a daydream...

Sabrina was packing a basket for this yrs 4of July picnic in the park when Patrick sneaks up behind her & w/o saying a word he starts kissing her sweet spot on the crook of her neck. She's putty in his hands EVERY TIME he kisses her there.

How are you feeling Mrs. Drake?

He asks & w/ joy & excitement in his voice & eyes b/c he can also feel the baby kicking too.

We are feeling great Daddy...I'll never get tired of being called that, she responded so lovingly.

You better not b/c you'll be called that the rest of your life.

Sabrina turned around & gave him a very sensual kiss.

Before things got really heated they both heard Emma coming.

Mommy, I have a surprise for my baby brother...she reveals she has a kuala bear.

Sabrina kneels down to see het eyes level & says "ahh Emma isn't this one yours?"

Yes but I have tons & my little brother doesn't have any & o thought hr could use a friend b/c daddy says you have to go to the hospital to have him & he might be scared w/ all those strangers around him.

Emma thank you Sabrina says while hugging Emma.

Do you think he'll like it?!

I think he does Sabrina responded while putting Emma's hand on her tummy, the baby was kicking.

Emma, Sabrina & Patrick all looked each other & smiling happily...

END OF DAYDREAM.

Patrick was so lost in his fantasy that he didn't see Emma until she was pulling on his shirt.

I'm so sorry sweetheart, what did u say?

I asked if we could invite Sabrina to the picnic watch the fireworks? She's probably still sad about Gabriel & this could cheer her up.

Patrick knelt down & told her that Sabrina had to go away for a little while.

WHAT...Emma shrieked!

Where did she go ,she asked sadly.

She went to Puerto Rico.

NO...Emma started crying

Why am I loosing everybody!?

Emma pushed away from Patrick & ran to her room.

A few minutes later Patrick found Emma on her bed in a fetal position. Patrick went next to the bed & scooped her up on his arms. After drying her face he told her that he was really sorry Sabrina wasn't here but had an idea. Hoe about we send a video message? Ok! Emma said w/ a small grin.

Patrick took out his phone from his pocket he sat up against the headboard w/ Emma on his lap.

The message saying

" hi Sabrina, we both miss you sooo much, hurry home! We love you! And they BOTH blew her a kiss.

Patrick went back into the living so Emma wouldn't overhear him talking. He made a call to Diane. He wanted to know if the divorce papers are ready. Diane reassured him they were & that she'll bring them to him tomorrow.

Patrick thanked her & hung up. Patrick let out a big sigh & big smile came across his face.

He knew that w/ these papers he could show Sabrina he was serious about ending his marriage to robin & wanting a life w/ her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sabrina ran to her bedroom...she can't believe she just blew up Juan like that, she was glad she finally got it out, its been inside her head long enough. She grabbed her cell & dialed Richards #.

Hello.

Hi, Richard!?

Sabrina hi yeah its me, I'm so glad u called Richard said all excited.

Thank you for the roses, they r beautiful

They pale on comparison to you, Richard stated.

Sabrina started to blush

I had fun last night too & wouldn't mind seeing u again.

That's great, how about tonight, o know this great dance club if u r up for it, Richard asked.

Sure, I love dancing...why dont u text me the name of the club & its address. Sabrina wasn't comfortable w/ him knowing where she lived just yet, besides its not her house.

Are u sure, I dont mind picking you up, Richard asked a little bit taken back.

I'm sure Sabrina said very confidently!

Ok, whatever u want Richard remarked. Is 9pm ok w/ you?

9 sounds great I'll see you then & they both hung up.

A few minutes later her phone bingged w/ an incoming message. Sabrina opened it fully expecting it to be the info about the club but her jaw dropped when she saw it was from Patrick & Emma. After listening to the message a a couple dozen times she just collapsed to the floor & leaned up against her bed. She was in total shocked.

Her phone bingged again & it was Richard w/ the club info. Sabrina frowned a little b/c she didn't know what to do. She spent the rest of the afternoon doing arrands & contemplating about the message from Patrick & Emma...she loved it but left her speechless. So she finally decided to do the club thing tonight w/ Richard & respond to Patrick & Emma tomorrow.

At the club Sabrina was having a wonderful tome dancing w/ Richard. He had shown up wearing a liner jacket, holding a single red rose & smelling faintly of cologne. As the the night went on & they kept dancing closer w/ each dance she couldn't get Patrick & Emma's message out of her head.

Sabrina are u alright? Richard asked which brought Sabrina back to him.

With tears starting to show she shook het head no. Richard took her hand & led her upstairs to a quiet corner.

Sabrina I know we just met yesterday & we don't zip about each other but if there's something I can help u with I'd like to if I can. Richard said quite sincerely.

Are you sure, she asked w/ a shakey voice.

Absolutely, u shouldn't hold stuff inside, it just eats away at you & thats not healthy for you.

Sabrina took a deep breath & let it out. She told him about her life in port Charles, Patrick, Emma & yes even robin.

When she was done all Richard could say is WOW!

Yah I thought that if I came back to Puerto Rico that I would never look back but this morning my cousin Juan was implied that Patrick still loves me & the next thing I get is his video message. Sabrina took out her phone & played the message for Richard.

That's a sweet message Sabrina however did Patrick ever tell you he's leaving his wife & wants you back?

No!

And your not Emma's mom?

No I'm not. :'(

So, don't get angry w/ me for saying this but u really have no reason to be apart of their lives. Richard stated the ugly truth.

No I don't , I just still love them both so much, Sabrina whispers.

Sabrina if u go back to PC you'll just be a placeholder until robin comes back AGAIN & claims her family all over again. Do you wanna go through all that pain AGAIN?

NO...Sabrina whispers.

Then its time to move on w/ YOUR life, just like Patrick did months ago when he chose to go back to his wife.

Come to Greece w/ me?!

WHAT! Sabrina shrieks!

I have to go there to see how my restaurant is doing & I want u to come w/ me. I have a house there that over looks the ocean. U can find your footing there & if u love Greece I'm sure there r plenty of hospitals/clinics u can be a registered nurse. I know you'll love it, please come w/ me. Richard asked all excited.

He than leaned into kiss her. Sabrina was stiffened up, he knew she holding back but as the kiss progressed she softened up & let the kiss take over. They pulled away & Sabrina said ok I'll go.

As Richard tried hailing a cab Sabrina sent a text to Patrick...

I'm sorry Patrick but I gotta let you go.

She then got into the cab w/ Richard & decided to only to look towards her future.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Patrick walked into the lockeroom GH. He just finished a surgery on a taxi driver that fell asleep the wheel& crashed head on into another car. By the grace of God the everyone survived the accident & the driver was gonna make a full recovery.

The only thing on Patrick's mind was seeing of Sabrina had responded to the video message he & Emma sent her. When he picked up his phone a big smile stretched across his face when he saw a missed text from Sabrina. But his smile quickly faded as he read the text. It read...

Hi Patrick,

Thanks for the message, it was so so sweet. I've been thinking & come to the conclusion its best for us to go our separate ways. You & Emma r gonna have a great life w/ robin & in no time, it will seem the past 2 yrs never happened. I will always love u & Emma but I need focus on a life w/o yall. Love, Sabrina.

Patrick felt his stomach turn & he wanted to hurl. He dialed her # but the operator came on saying this # has been changed or no longer in service.

W/o a moments hesitation Patrick drove to the airport & got the next flight to Puerto Rico. As he was waiting to board the plane he was making plans for Emma to stay the weekend w/ mac & Felicia.

During the whole plane ride he would remember all these memories w/ Sabrina & couldn't wait until his divorce was finalized, he needed to tell Sabrina he loves her & wants to spend the rest of his life w/ her. His brain was so wired he didn't realize that they were about to the land. He caught the 1st cab & went straight to Juan's house. He knocked on the door repeatedly...

Patrick...what r u doing here Juan asked very surprised to see him.

Juan moved to the side so Patrick walked in.

Where's Sabrina...I need to talk to her...its important?!

I'm sorry Patrick Sabrina is gone.

What do u mean gone...where!?

I don't know, she left w/ some guy by the name of Richard DeLuca.

WHO?

Some guy she net the other night some bar.

WHAT?!

Juan led Patrick to the living room & pulled out a letter that Sabrina left Juan, it read...

Juan, thank u for everything u have done for me. I need to stop living in the past & start thinking about a future. Richard & I have gone away for awhile. I'll call u when I get there safely. Love always, Sabrina.

Patrick looked Juan all worried & asked if she has called yet?

She did & said that she was fine & will again in a few days. I tried calling her back but the # was blocked.

Patrick couldn't believe what was happening...Sabrina had gone off w/ a guy she just met.

Patrick asked Juan to call him when she calls again & Juan agreed.

Than after that he went back to the airport to go home. As he was waiting to board he called Sam & asked her he wanted to hire her to find Sabrina & do a background check on a guy by the name of Richard DeLuca.


End file.
